


summer nights

by rufiohhh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Voltron, as normal as you can get with no space lions and junk, i mean they aren't in space rn so, klance, look at these space gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufiohhh/pseuds/rufiohhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is hot. And not in a way Lance appreciates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer nights

Keith was a cuddler, and goddamn it all if Lance wasn't very, _very_ appreciative of this pleasant surprise every day of his life.

Well. Most days.

Lance shoved his boyfriend to the other side of the mattress for the third time that night, muttering a quiet _"Oh my god"_ as he ripped off the sheets as well. He huffed and bitterly stared up at the barely visible, faded-with-age, not-so-glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling, tiredness itching at his eyes.

Tonight was one of, if not the most, hottest days of the summer, and Lance was stuck here, in his bedroom, with his two windows open, the oscillating fan doing literally NOTHING except pushing the hotter-than-Satan's-nutsack air around, sheets off, absolutely befuddled at how his shitty, loving, snugGLING FUCKNUT OF A BOYFRIEND could sleep in this HELL when Lance himself felt like he was being COOKED ALIVE.

He sends a squinty glare to his left. "I fucking hate you," he whispers, tone sour.

Normally Lance is able to make it through these types of night more or less alright. He usually wakes up about 8 or 9 in the morning, albeit somewhat clammy yet still quite well-rested. A new factor in the form of Keith Kogane changed this, however, because his boyfriend was a fucking FURNACE. The greedy bastard latches onto him soon after he falls asleep, and keeps latching onto him throughout the night, no matter how many times Lance pushes him away.

Speaking of, Keith's making his way back over from the edge of the mattress. Lance, the romantic that he is, thrusts a hand into his boyfriend's face to stop his movement.

Keith splutters as he's borderline-slapped awake. "Lance, what the fuck?" His speech is slurred in his half-asleep state (and his voice is kind of low and sexy, if Lance were being 100% honest, but no because fuck Keith right now) and he fixes Lance with an angry stare (which Lance wouldn't admit was adorable instead of threatening right now because he was supposed to be mad at Keith).

" _You're_ what the fuck, dude." Only the best comebacks from Lance. He blames it being ass-o'clock in the morning.

"Wha...?"

"Get the hell away from me, it's too fucking hot." Another push to the face.

" _Mmf_ LANCE, you _ass!_ "  
"Stop channeling the power of the sun, then we'll talk."

"Lance, I swear to fucking god- I can't help that!" Keith glares, then full-on pouts.

No. Lance knows what Keith is doing, and he can't fall for it. Not again. He grits his teeth and shoves Keith in the shoulder, rolling him back over to the other end of the bed. He turns his back to his boyfriend and crosses his arms.

"Dude, no. I'm missing out on so much beauty sleep right now, let me rest," Lance grumbles as he squeezes his eyes shut.

Lance barely registers any movement from the other before he's propelled from the bed and gets a face full of floor, a bruise in the shape of a foot probably already forming on his lower back.

"If you want your beauty sleep so bad, you can get it down there, shithead. God knows your ugly ass needs it." Keith 'hmph's and turns away.

Lance sits up and gapes from the floor. "Keith. ...Keith!"

No response.

"Baaaabeeee," Lance whines.

"Lance, I swear to fuck if you don't shut up, I'll castrate you right here and now."

Lance snaps his mouth closed and curls up uncomfortably on the floor, taking solace in the fact that the hardwood is about 10% cooler than the bed.

"... Can I have a pillow at least?"

He gets one slammed into his head.

~*~

Lance wakes up the next morning at 10:34 am, coated in a sheen of sweat. He looks down and sees a mess of fluffy ebony and feel arms curled around his waist. He lets out a sigh and sets a gentle hand on the head resting on him.

Keith stirs a bit, violet eyes opening only the smallest bit before closing again. He nuzzles into Lance and the tanned boy feels his heart flutter.

"M'sorry." Lance struggles to hear the apology, as it's mumbled into his chest. Lance cards his fingers through tangles of black, and Keith leans into it.

Lance chuckles fondly. "I know you are."

Keith looks up at him, his vision still somewhat unfocused. "Sorry I'm still doing... this... too." He turns his gaze to the side. "Couldn't sleep," he mutters, even quieter.

"It's okay." Lance continues to pet his shitty, loving, snuggling fucknut of a boyfriend's hair. He feels a smile spread onto his face.

Keith looks back to him. "Shower?" He suggests, eyes still swimming with apologies.

"Nah," Lance shifts their position so that Keith's face is close enough for their foreheads to touch. "We can stay like this for a bit longer."

Lance leans forward just a bit more to meet Keith's lips in a gentle kiss. And another. Then two or three more.

He tends to lose count.

Doesn't really matter, because he knows he can always expect more.

Lance pulls back and sees Keith's cheeks are dusted in pink and that absolutely adorable pout is back on his lips. He smirks, then winces when he feels a twinge of pain.

"Actually, can we move to the bed? My back is hurting something fierce here."

Keith bites his lip, somehow looking even more apologetic, and gives him a nod. Lance doesn't even have a chance to move; Keith already has him in his arms, one looped below his knees the other supporting his sore back. Before he knows it, he's already securely wrapped up in his boyfriend's embrace, a head of onyx hair resting on top of his heartbeat. Lance sighs and closes his eyes.

They sleep soundly for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> HI IT'S ME WHO NEVER WRITES LMAO. i've been trying to write a Klance fic tbh, but i'm struggling to work on it, so here, have some other Klance.
> 
> also my [tumblr](http://rufiohhh.tumblr.com/), scream @ me about Klance :3c


End file.
